


More Alike Than They Expected

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [620]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Crayons, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Jacob grins as he watches Margot coloring from the corner of his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 163  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Jacob grins as he watches Margot coloring from the corner of his eye.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Amusingly enough, this was supposed to focus on Margot and the hellhounds, but I confused my number system and switched it to Jacob instead. It's still a fascinating piece, because I love the relationship that these two have in this sub-arc.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Now I know why I was drawn to you. We have the same darkness inside."_  
\-- Leah Raeder

 

Jacob grins as he watches Margot coloring from the corner of his eye. She's using the larger crayons usually intended for little kids, fisting them like he used to when he was younger. But it's not the way she holds her crayons or that she sometimes goes outside the lines that has him grinning so hard. She is concentrating so hard on her coloring that the tip of her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth. When he giggles, she stops and looks at him, tongue disappearing back into her mouth.

"What's so funny, Jacob, my boy?" she asks curiously.

"You color like I do."

She tilts her head to the side slightly. "No, you're younger than me and your hands work better to hold the crayons right."

"No, that's not what I mean. Your tongue pokes out like mine does when you concentrate."


End file.
